


Men's Room Shenanigans

by fearchan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Leather, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearchan/pseuds/fearchan
Summary: Hog's feelin' a little lonely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back, after 400 years. still can't fuckin format this shit correctly. it's 2 AM right now, and i haven't proofread this much tbh, so ignore the many fuckin mistakes, k??
> 
> lmao i have a final tomorrow, but instead i cranked out this piece of shit. might post the next part idk ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

            The little club was barren, save for the handful of frisky degenerates. The air was hot and stale and heavy with the scent of cheap cigarettes, booze, and sweat. Lots of sweat. Had it not been for the leather mask Hog was wearing, he would have been choking on the delicious, heady waves of musk and testosterone.

            At least this place didn’t blast shit music. The sleazy scum that frequented this joint didn’t come for atmosphere; they didn’t come to dance. They wanted to suck and fuck and suffer.

The music that floated somewhere from the dim corners of the place was foreboding and dissonant. Hog remembered, for a brief moment, the damn music that played in a shack just outside Sydney—he remembered the trimmed bears and pretty twinks. Hog wasn’t here for pretty. The ache in his balls didn’t care for pretty.

            The ice was quickly melting in his fourth whiskey, and he pushed up his mask for a moment to sip it down. It burned pleasantly all the way down his gullet, the fire pooling in his belly and amplifying his cruel desire. He felt pressure gathering in his lower gut, between his bountiful thighs. Hot and tingly. Hog grunted as he glanced over a padded shoulder.

            A few pairs of irradiated eyes glowed in the dark, like crocs in a murky oasis. Figures gathered on beaten couches, forming moving, shadowy blobs of agonizing desire and lovebites. A couple of old queens, maybe. Not his type, from what little Hog could gather. He liked them young, quite a bit younger than he was. Old enough to know better than to slink around in places like this, but young enough not to care. Hog only grunted again and turned back to face his empty glass. The bartender was leaning against the bar, smoking lazily and staring out at the action.

“’Notha’ one, big guy?” The bartender asked without looking at Hog, his grey gaze focused intently on the poor souls swapping spit out there in the shadows. His cigarette smoldered in a hand, and he chewed at the corner of a thumbnail as he watched.

“Nah.”

Hog was nowhere near as drunk as he wanted to be, but it seemed as though there was little reason to drink. The pickings were slim tonight; they usually were.

He got lucky sometimes. A fine piece would roll in on occasion, like an exasperated tumbleweed reaching the very end of the desert. And he would coax them close, gently at first. A slight curl of his finger, a slight nod of the head. He would buy them a couple of drinks—they always liked that. They would blush and bite their cute lower lips when he propositioned them for a quick romp in the alley, maybe a nice, wet blow. Hog only brought them home when he felt especially needy. He would break them. Everyone got lonely. The Outback was a lonely place. Sometimes he just needed a little squeeze, a little sigh. Just a little love. Everyone needed a little love.

 

Pushing his glass to the side, Hog sighed heavily and got off of his stool. His lower back ached, and he stretched a bit until it cracked. He adjusted his trousers, palmed his cock a little. He had to piss. Leaving his tab on the bar, Hog glanced out at the filth getting it on. It made the fire in his lower belly grow.

The bathroom was disgusting, but Hog wasn’t bothered in the slightest. Clubs like this didn’t have clean bathrooms. Three mirrors sat along a tiled wall, one of them cracked. Someone had written a number in pink lipstick on another mirror, the digits smudged and the oil long faded. Hog counted a couple foil condom wrappers, torn open. There were two urinals and three toilets, and Hog selected a stall.

Hog had seen a lot of things in his forty-nine years: death and destruction, pure pleasure and pain. But this was honestly a first for him, and the taciturn man could only stare in stunned silence.

The stall was currently occupied by a very tall, and very hard, leather clad man. _Someone_ had chained him to the toilet, but he didn’t seem particularly bothered by it. His head had been hanging against his chest, but he quickly snapped to attention when the stall door opened. His legs were spread wide open—he was practically doing the fucking splits on the shitter. Leather constricted deliciously long legs, and his pants were pushed down below his ass. His cock stood tall and proud, leaking and flushed and _throbbing_. Hog had to struggle to swallow down a groan, and he took a small step back.

“Give us a hand?” The man chuckled in a broken and hoarse voice. He was grinning behind his own leather façade, his voice muffled behind shining black leather. He shifted a little, the heavy chains binding his arms to the plumbing jingling musically. He was shirtless, sweat beading on freckled skin.

Hog was truly at a loss for words, but he greatly appreciated the disgusting display in front of him. Large hands curled into fists before relaxing, sweat forming on the back of his neck. A flush crept along his hidden cheeks, and the massive man released a shaky breath. He wet his lips, “Just a hand?”

The stranger tossed his head back against the plumbing and released a laugh, loud and sharp. His hips swayed a little, and Hog’s eyes followed that cock. The chains jingled again. “Wouldn’t mind a juicy cock, but I’ll take what I can get.” Smoldering ember eyes stared him down from behind that mask.

Not wanting to waste another moment, Hog stepped into the stall and closed and locked the door behind him. The stall was as dingy as the rest of the bathroom, vandalism and smut written up and down the peeling walls. A glory hole had been carved out long ago, outlined with black electrical tape. A crude, incorrectly drawn swastika had been scratched into the wall adjacent, joining years of phone numbers and doodles of dicks.

He could smell the young man’s arousal, hot and musky. The stranger looked like he had been through it already, covered in sweat and dried cum. Hog briefly wondered what the young man’s asshole looked like—he had a feeling he’d find out in a couple minutes.

“You like it hard?”

This time, it was the other man’s turn to groan. His cock jumped, leaking into a soft tuft of strawberry blond hair. He shivered visibly, flexing his bound hands. “Always, _big daddy_.”

_Fuck_. The spark of interest in Hog’s groin had turned into a raging forest fire. This feast was just sitting there in front of him, and he had absolutely no idea where to start. That cock was making his mouth water. And so were those cute pink nipples.

The man appeared to be approaching his late twenties, maybe. His voice, though it had been muffled by the leather, still sounded quite young. He was breathing frantically, humping into the air. Hog counted his ribs—he was missing a pair. His flesh was pale except for the farmer’s tan, and soft freckles dotted along his shoulders and clavicle. An arm was gone, and it had been replaced by a rather impressive looking piece of hardware.

It was dangerous. Hog wondered what kind of diseases were crawling on, and _in_ , the kid. But the thought of sinking into that soft, wet hole— _skin on skin_ —made Hog’s balls throb. He wasn’t exactly in the mood to contract an auto-immune disorder from a trashy little cumslut, however. It was best to play it safe.

“Don’t worry, hot stuff. I got some rubbers right ‘ere,” he nodded to a small bag beside the toilet. Hog hadn’t noticed it. The stranger eyed him up and down. “Magnums, too.”

The large man had to keep himself from diving right in as he reached down to look through the bag. A half-empty bottle of lube tumbled out of the bag and fell onto the floor. An entire pocket within the bag was filled with condoms, and Hog only snorted. He dropped the bag at his feet.

He wanted to take his time. It wasn’t often that he ran into someone that made his balls twitch. He sunk down onto his knees in front of the young man, not minding being so close to a grungy toilet. He pushed up his mask, and he shoved his face into the stranger’s cock. He inhaled deeply and released a deep, rough groan. He snuffled against his dick, mouthing and laving at that long and hard prick. He tasted salty with sweat and cum, sweet and musky. “Yeahh, _baby_ ,” the boy sighed, his head rolling back against rusted pipes yet again.

Hog’s lips were luxuriously soft and hot—perfect. The young man was squirming, the toes in his boots curling. He was already panting, losing himself in the blowjob that had barely started. Hog huffed a soft laugh, large hands coming to cup the stranger’s bony waist. He was fairly well endowed, but Hog had no problem swallowing him whole. And the boy wailed, his leather boots coming to lock behind Hog’s head to draw him closer.

The head of the young man’s cock was hammering against the back of his throat, but Hog hadn’t choked on a cock in years. The thick tool easily slid into his esophagus, and he allowed the young man to hump away. He was squirming against the toilet, the heavy chains keeping him from floating up to the ceiling.

The bathroom was soon filled with the sound of rattling chains, wet slurping, and the young man’s moaning. He would occasionally tumble into a fit of giggles, panting and whimpering as if he had never gotten a decent blowjob in his life. Hog’s large tongue swept along full balls, and his partner shrieked with delight.

“M-M’gonna blow f’ya don’t st-stop,” the stranger muttered, a bead of sweat slipping down the inside of his flushed neck. Hog groaned, sending vibrations shooting up the other’s cock. He lifted himself, slowly, off his prick, sucking hard along the way. The cock pulled from his pillowy lips with a wet pop, and it flipped up against the young man’s stomach.

Hog hummed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, pushing his mask back into place. “You got a yummy cock, kid,” he smirked. “Shame you can’t control yourself.” He watched the stranger shiver, and he drank in his pathetic whines. Hog reached for his belt and loosened it just enough to free his cock. He was _massive_ , so very thick and hard. A golden piercing was looped right through the slit, and he was leaking precum already. He gave himself a slow stroke, giving himself a moment to take in the sight before him.

The young man was clearly getting impatient, tugging at his chains and struggling to catch his breath. “C’mon, c’mon,” he grunted, lifting his hips. His legs scrambled against the stained linoleum below them, boots squeaking. “I gotta get you in my ass.”

Another chuckle pulled from Hog’s massive chest, and he released his cock to, instead, crouch down to retrieve the bottle of lube and a condom.


	2. For a Good Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got around to finishing this piece of trash lmaoo
> 
> also wrote this on my phone, and the app that i use is garbage; please excuse any typos/punctuation errors
> 
> posting from my phone as well, so the formatting might be shit. but what else is new??

The label on the bottle of lube was staring to peel back, but Hog could make out the familiar brand name. Water based, and it was cherry flavoured--that was interesting. Hog popped open the cap, shoved his mask up a bit, and smelled it curiously. The odor of artificial cherries--the stuff that candy was made of--flooded his sinuses, and Hog closed the bottle. He set the condom and lube on the floor, moving closer to the little creep that was practically drooling for a proper breeding. He paused to slowly pull the thin leather from those luxuriously long legs. 

At first, the boy seem confused; Hog was not rolling on the condom. He was not lubing up his ass. He wanted to voice his confusion, but Hog had sank back between his thighs. The stranger squeaked as a leg was grabbed roughly, Hog lifting it up and dropping it onto a thick shoulder. The boy had little time to ponder.

A tongue, wet and firm, began to flick against his balls. The stranger practically howled, his boot pressing against the back of Hog's neck. His cock twitched, a clear pearl of precum beading at the slit. He was getting so, so close. But Hog was relentless. 

The tongue travelled lower, squirming between soft cheeks before, finally, pressing against the boy's hole. The mirrors of the bathroom nearly shattered from the shrill cry of surprise and pleasure.

"O-Ohh, baby, you don't gotta-" Another wicked twirl of that tongue ripped the words from his lips. The older man only growled, lifting the other leg and setting it beside his neck. Soft, pale thighs were shaking, and the boy's cock was swollen and incredibly red. He tasted very, very sweet--that cherry lube. Hog groaned into that precious pink hole, drinking in the stranger's moans and tremors. His whole mind was flooded with the taste and smell of the stranger; musky and warm and so arousing. This kid was an all-you-can-eat buffet, and Hog was ready to feast. 

Wasting no more time, Hog plunged his tongue into that waiting hole, teasing the rim. The boy opened up nicely for him, eager for the brutal pounding he was going to receive. Huffing, Hog buried his face between those cheeks, mercilessly going to town. He wanted to make this kid sob. 

Full licks turned into quick, teasing flicks against the pucker, and Hog had to hold the stranger in place. The young man was whimpering and giggling breathlessly, sweat glistening on the golden flesh of his slender neck. His chest was heaving, a warm, crimson flush creeping down from beneath the mask. The chains clattered noisily as the stranger squirmed, the heels of his boots digging beneath Hog's shoulder blades.

Pillowy lips pressed against that hole, and Hog simply suckled. His eyes were closed behind the glass of his mask, and his own sweat slipped down his temple. The stranger was so soft and sweet, like a fully ripened, warm peach that was bursting with juice and sugar. He took heavy, full breaths between slurps, his tongue diving deep. Hog's breath was hot against the stranger's trembling body, washing over his flesh in thick chuffs. 

"Puh-Puh-Please, daddy!" The stranger shrieked, struggling not to cum. His balls ached terribly, throbbing with the need to release. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes, though this was hidden from the older gentleman. "I-I can't take any more!"

A pleased hum pulled from Hog's chest, and he moved his lips to place hot kisses against a shaking thigh. "Don't worry, baby boy. I know just what that sweet lil' hole needs." He grabbed a leg from his shoulder and lifted him a little, getting a good look at the boy's entrance. Hog nearly creamed himself right there at the sight. The stranger was open for him, his skin flushed and slick. He was twitching, his hole winking and ready. Perfection. 

The young man forced himself to relax as Hog prepared himself. Heavy trousers hit the floor with a thud, his belt clattering against the yellowed linoleum. His dick was leaking, and the boy stared at it hungrily. But Hog took his time, humming as he ripped open the foil condom wrapper. He released a pleased sigh as he rolled on the condom, shivering at the squeeze of his own hand. 

Chains sang again as the young man shifted on the toilet, sliding down a bit and lifting his ass. "Hurry up," he hissed from behind the mask, yelping when an open palm smacked against his ass. 

"Better watch that attitude, boy. I'll leave you here with blue balls," Hog snorted, pouring a generous amount of lube into a hand. His breath hitched as he stroked himself, and he smeared some against the young man's hole. And just seconds later, Hog had the fat head of his dick teasing that hungry hole. 

The boy melted all over the toilet, his head slamming back against rusted pipes. He gasped behind hot leather when the head of that monstrous cock popped inside, and he groaned needily. His whole body was being devoured by flames, and he loved it all. "Yesyesyesyes--" He sputtered, crying out in wonderful agony as his lover began to push.

Hog sank in fairly easily, and he struggled to keep himself from slamming into that sloppy hole. Every few inches, Hog pulled out only to push back into that tight and hot entrance. Already, the big guy was out of breath. Lube dripped from the boy's spread hole, and Hog was in heaven. 

"Jus' give it to me, daddy," the stranger grunted in a husky voice, his slender hips rolling and pressing down. He squeaked, shuddering as the head of that fat cock pressed into his prostate. His toes curled once again in his boots. 

Smirking, Hog placed a huge hand on the younger man's heaving chest. He felt his body heat and slick sweat. A rough finger came to tease at a nipple, drawing the cutest sounds from the little twink. "I don't think you could handle it." A chuckle poured from that barrel chest.

The boy scoffed, insulted; of course he could take it. He lowered himself again, releasing a filthy, unabashed groan. Pleasure nipped at the heels of his ebbing pain--the stretch and burn of his body made it all feel so nice. It made his heart flutter. "Pleaseee," he whined sweetly, arching his back to give Hog more to work with. He felt the man throb inside him, and he gasped. 

More than anything, Hog wanted to lose himself and shag the little brat until sunrise. The boy seemed ready enough, and he was very eager. So Hog just shrugged; it wasn't his asshole that was going to be broken and bleeding. "Fine," he grunted nonchalantly, lifting those long legs again to return them to his shoulders. The boy certainly was flexible. "The safeword is 'honey'." He waited for the stranger to nod before he continued. 

Without giving the kid a warning, Hog shifted his stance and began to thrust with wreckless abandon, much to his partner's delight. He didn't bother waiting for the young man to adjust, but he kept his ears open for the safeword; he was perverted, but he wasn't a rapist.

The young man was wonderfully warm, and, despite the number of cocks he had taken that evening, his hole was still very tight and fuckable. The boy felt like a virgin, and this thought only made Hog's hunger more intense. Twitching walls milked his cock, the boy's body encouraging him to go deeper. 

Heavy balls, achingly full and immense, slapped wetly against the curve of the boy's asscheeks, bouncing powerfully with each thrust. The musical chains joined the cacophony of giggles, grunting, and pleased moans, the sounds bouncing off the grungy walls of the bathroom. Hog wanted everyone in the bar to know exactly what was happening; he wanted everyone to know who this little slut belonged to.

The boy was wailing, his hips lifting up to meet every one of Hog's thrusts. He was panting harshly, his hands trembling in their restraints. He was glistening with sweat, and he was truly a gorgeous sight. For a moment, Hog pictured what the stranger's face looked like, all red and contorted with pleasure. Hog bellowed, grabbing onto slender hips as he drove his cock deep into that hole. 

"Th-That's it, big daddy," the boy huffed with a hoarse voice, "work this pussy." He felt the pierced head slam into his prostate, and he shrieked. "Y-Yes! Right there!"

The large man wheezed, his vast belly jiggling as he fucked the brat against the toilet. The pipes behind it were creaking, threatening to collapse and burst. Hog was too focused on torturing the boy's sweet spot to worry about potential property damage. 

"You like daddy's cock, baby boy? Cuz' it sure likes you," the old man snarled breathlessly, emphasizing his statement with a particularly hard and deep thrust. It rippled through the boy, who sobbed with delight. Hog's whole crotch was throbbing, the need to shoot his load becoming intense. 

"Luh-Love it," the boy whined in a broken voice. "I love daddy's dick!"

Those sinful words were wearing down Hog's patience, and he felt his balls tighten. He was going to blow any minute. 

Dirty moans melted into desperate whimpers, and Hog knew that the boy was getting close, too. He released a deep breath, growling as he doubled over. Large arms wrapped around the boy's thin frame, and Hog nearly crushed the kid as he held him close. The snout of his mask pressed against a flushed ear, and Hog spilled out strings of pure filth. A hand came to curl around that thin throat, and he squeezed. 

"You're gonna cum hard on this cock. Make your sweet lil' hole feel so gooooood," Hog snarled. The boy was coughing. Gagging. Hog rolled his hips downward into a mouthwatering, deep thrust against the boy's prostate. He was going to cream. "I'm gonna make you squeal."

The young man certainly did squeal, sobbing as his body was bombarded with a powerful orgasm. His cock jerked violently as he came, his hot load spurting in thick ropes and splattering along his chest and belly. Some of it landed in a stripe across his chin. His hole clenched and pulsed around Hog's massive dick, and the old man followed immediately after.

Hog nearly roared from his glorious climax, slamming his cock deep into the man as he filled the condom. He groaned against an ear, grinding his balls against the young man's cheeks as he emptied himself into the latex. "Oooh yeahh," he grunted between heaving breaths. His cock twitched, sending ropes of spunk into the condom. He shivered, shifting his stance once again to prepare to remove himself. He waited until his cock grew soft, a hand ripping the base of the condom to keep it from slipping off. He hissed between his teeth as he slowly pulled out, the cold air of the bathroom quite a shock compared to the hot cavern he had been buried in.

"Holy shit," the stranger panted, voice broken and weak. Stripes of cum were cooling on his chest, and his own softening cock twitched in a puddle of it just above his navel. His legs felt like jelly, and they were shaking. He lowered them slowly, wincing as his knees popped.

Hog released a heavy breath of relief and exasperation, stepping back to clean himself. He worked the condom off, the latex wet and stretched and heavy with the bountiful load. He tied the end with trembling hands and wrapped it in a tissue, tossing it into the metal wastebin beside the toilet. 

The jingling of chains caught Hog's attention, and he watched as the boy easily slipped his hands from his restraints. His pale wrists were bruised and raw, and there were imprints of individual links from the chain running up his arm. They would last for days. "Wowwww," he boy chuckled, slumping against the toilet. "D'you usually fuck strangers that good?"

"Only the ugly ones."

"Haw haw. You're funny," the boy chuckled regardless, sighing happily. After a moment, he leaned down to retrieve the lube and his bag, digging around in a spare pocket until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a black Sharpie marker, and he grabbed one of Hog's hands. Humming, he uncapped the marker with his teeth and scribbled a set of numbers on the inside of the man's arm. When he was finished, he capped the marker and tossed it back into his bag. 

Lifting his arm, Hog inspected the sloppy writing and realized that it was a phone number. His head tilted a bit, and he looked at the boy. 

"If you ever want seconds," he hummed, nodding at Hog's hand, "just call me for a good time."


End file.
